Hydromancy Arts
|image=Hydromancy Arts.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Hydromancy Arts |english tv=Hydromancy Arts |viz manga=Hydromancy Arts |game names=Hydromancy Arts |other names=Embodying Water Style Originating Water Style Way of the Hydromancer |parent jutsu=Active Yin Style, Psychic Arts, Flow Release |jutsu classification=Hiden~Yamanaka Clan~Watatasumi CLan, Kekkei Genkai~Sea Release, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu type=Water Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Hydromancy Arts is a fighting style utilized by Otohime and it is what gave her the alias of Hydromancer. It is an evolved form of Active Yin Style that combines Yamanaka Clan's Psychic Art with her various water-based abilities and Kekkei Genkai to create a fighting that destroys an opponent both physically and mentally. The combination of these three things allow Otohime to use water at its absolute zenith causing it to be referred to as the Originating Water Style. Description The main drawback of the Active Yin Style is its lack of defensive options. In terms of what to do when being attacked it focuses more on "don't get hit" and it doesn't go into great detail on what one must do when they are hit nor does it give users a lot of defensive options and expects its users to be able to predict and evade. To cover this weakness the Hydromancy Arts integrates Aikido with the Active Yin Style. This combination allows the Aikido part of the Hydromancy Arts to use Active Yin Style's focus on the mental aspect of a fight to boost its own tactic of blending with an attacker's movements for the purpose of controlling their actions with minimal effort. This boost allows the Active Yin Style side to have much easier access to Aikido's focus on entering and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique. This allows it to greatly boost its own defenses without straying to far from its core principle. Through Aikido's Boat-rowing exercise Otohime learns how to better move with her hips boosting the Active Yin Style's ability to evade attacks, in the First teaching exercise Otohime learns to enter with her arms up in front of her making it much easier to prepare for and block a counterattack when she is in the second phase of the Active Yin Style, and the seated breathing method teaches her how to match the movements of Active Yin Style with her breathing to greatly increase the fluidity of Active Yin Style. These things serve as the foundation of the Hydromancy Arts turning it into a martial art with very few to no flaws. To make Hydromancy Art's even more of a dangerous fighting style Otohime's movements and coordination is absolutely flawless. This is because Otohime uses the psychic energy of Psychic Arts to bring her neural impulses under absolute control. This same level of control also allows her to control her thoughts and only allow the thoughts she wants in her head so she is constantly in a clear state of mind. While psychic energy gives her flawless coordination and movement Flow Release allows her to use the energy of the moment as she sees fit. She can also use it to control the energy of an opponent's movement upon physical contact to greatly increase Aikido's various throws and joint locks. Of course as its name implies the true danger of the fighting style comes from how it uses Water and Sea Release and how the Psychic Art plays a role in these two elements. Mastering Hydromancy Art is a very difficult fighting style to master and not even its creator has yet to tap into its full potential. Unless completely mastered it may be difficult to use this in a fight, which is why Otohime currently only uses it when she has Dragon Sight active. How long it will take for her to master this impressive fighting style is unknown. Techniques Trivia Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Yamanka Hiden Jutsu Category:Watatasumi Hiden Jutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Sea Release Techniques Category:Ninjutsu Category:Water Release Techniques Category:Yin Release Techniques Category:Taijutsu Category:Fighting Style